Idyll
by Ren421
Summary: Elricest.  A brief glimpse into the childhood of Edward and Alphonse Elric


**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Childhood Idyll  
**Pairings:** Elricest

**Rating:** NC 17  
**Warnings:** Pre-adolescent Incest, yaoi

**Author's Notes:** Heh… has the grace to blush.

**Word Count:** 2,387  
**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, too bad. Not mine, so sad.

**Summary: **A brief glimpse into the childhood of Edward and Alphonse Elric

Childhood Idyll 

Ed raced out the door, looking for his little brother. He'd just spent an excruciating fifteen minutes in time-out for pouring his milk down the drain. Nasty stuff! But it had been the longest quarter hour of his life. Half way through, when mom was down in the cellar, Al had crept indoors and looked at him soulfully before scampering back outside when they heard their mother's steps on the stairs. Ed's only consolation was that his little brother was suffering from the separation as much as he was. The Elric brothers hated to be separated. They did everything together. When one of them had to sit in the corner (usually Ed), the other lurked elsewhere waiting on tenterhooks. The unpunished child (usually Al) was exiled to the garden if the weather was fine, and to the playroom if it was not. This was because Tricia had learned early on that Al would sneak into the living room to give Ed treats or spend time with him. And today, the weather was very fine, making their separation all the more dire.

Thus, Al was loitering in the garden, picking snow peas for dinner, while he waited anxiously for his beloved older brother to be freed. When Ed came lunging out the back door and took a flying leap off the side of the porch, Al joyfully and heedlessly dropped the bowl, snow peas scattering everywhere. Ed landed in his brother's arms, the two of them stumbling back against the white clapboards. Al put his little hand out for balance as Ed wrapped his still slightly chubby arms around his little brother's neck. Al's fingers slid down the windowpane, quivering with happiness as Ed locked their lips together. The two of them tumbled to the ground, Al underneath. When Ed finally took his mouth off Al's, he grinned down at his little brother, both of them gasping and giggling. It was their first lingering mouth to mouth kiss.

"Did you miss me?" Ed's voice was strangely breathless.

"Did I ever!" Al exclaimed in the high pure voice Ed loved so much. "It was horrible!" This time, Al was the one to lean up and kiss his brother's mouth sweetly. "Next time you decide to pour your milk down the drain, tell me first, so I can do something naughty too. That way we can have time-out together."

The sound of their mother's voice asking if Al had picked enough peas for dinner had the boys springing apart and frantically gathering up all the fallen snow peas and putting them back in the bowl.

"Almost mom!" Al cried, pudgy fingers snatching some from Ed's shirt while his brother plucked more from his honey blond hair. These went into the bowl just in the nick of time, for Tricia appeared on the porch, smiling to see her two young sons looking rather disheveled on the dirt, the filled bowl between them.

"Why, Ed," Tricia Elric was pleased and proud, and with a mother's blind love, never realized her sons were too close, and becoming far too intimate with each other, thus she was tickled pink to see Ed's generosity so soon after punishment. "How sweet of you to help your brother finish."

Ed and Al grinned secretively at each other.

That night, just before bedtime, Al looked out the window and sighed with regret. It had clouded over in the late afternoon, and he'd had high hopes of a thunderstorm. But the clouds dispersed before dark, leaving him chagrined. Though Al pretended to hate thunderstorms, he secretly liked them because it gave him an excuse to climb into his brother's bed and snuggle down in his arms. But it wasn't going to happen tonight. He climbed into his own bed with a sad sigh. After their little games in the garden, Al wanted more.

Finally, sleepless, Al couldn't stand it any longer. "Niisan?" He asked softly, wondering if his brother was still awake. It was dark and still now, and even their mother was asleep.

"Yeah, Al?" There was no trace of sleepiness in Ed's voice.

"Was… was that thunder I just heard?" Al tried to instill a note of fear in his voice, but ended up sounding desperately hopeful.

Ed eagerly scrambled out of bed and peeked out the window. His shoulders slumped. "No," he said dismally, "the stars and bright and clear." He stamped grumpily back to bed. Darn it, he wanted his brother next to him, not clear across the room.

Silence reigned for a few long moments.

"Al?" Ed finally asked.

"Yes, Niisan?"

"Are you… maybe… having a nightmare?" This time Ed tried to force a note of concern in his voice, only to sound as pathetically hopeful as Al had moments before.

Al was a little slow on the uptake. "No, silly," he couldn't help giggling. "I'm wide awake!"

"Are you sure?" Ed's voice was threaded with amusement. Al's laughter was always so delicious and infectious. "Are you scared? Maybe you should come over here and sleep with me tonight, just in case."

Now Al caught on. "Yeah," he said eagerly, "I think you're right." He scrambled out of his bed and jumped into Ed's, who was waiting for him with open arms.

As soon as Ed had his little brother right where he wanted him, namely in his arms, his mouth found Al's again, and discovered those lips were just as soft and sweet as they had been in the garden. And again, kissing his brother made him feel very strange. Good, but strange. His tummy got all squirmy, his body tingled and he felt all hot and urgent. He crawled all over his little brother, his own ten-year-old body throbbing with sensations he couldn't even begin to understand. His lips tingled as he kissed any part of Al that he could reach, his fingers itched as he stroked and caressed him, his body burned as he rubbed up against all that sweet smelling warmth. He was dizzy, panting as he struggled to fill lungs that didn't seem to be working properly anymore.

Al was giggling. "Niisan, you're tickling me… Stop poking me in the side…" His words died away, realizing that Ed was already fisting one hand in his honey blond hair, the other gripping his green tank top. So what was poking him in the side? And why was Ed so breathless? Then Ed shifted, dragging his hot young erection across Al's groin, and the younger boy gasped. Ed's desire was contagious and he had more than enough to spare. And Suddenly, Al was as breathless as his brother, whimpering softly in sudden blind need. He reached a pudgy hand into Ed's suddenly ill-fitting shorts, fingers curling around his brother's penis, finding it hard and pulsing with strange heat.

Ed squealed, high and sharp, arching hard into his little brother's hand. Flushed face buried into Al's neck, he bit him as his body burst into dizzying pleasure.

Al felt the bite, and it aroused him strangely. It should have hurt, because Ed bit him _hard, _but it didn't. It felt very good. And the feel of his brother's little penis in his hand, jerking and twitching, the way it left his hand strangely sticky, made the younger boy whimper softly.

Ed collapsed into a boneless heap on his brother and Al had to worm his hand free. Squirming gently under his body, Al looked at the thin clear beads on his hand. Ed stirred slowly, Al's erection digging into his crotch, turned his head and regarded Al's hand drowsily.

"What's that?"

"I dunno," Al shrugged. "It came out of your… thing…"

Ed dimly remembered a hot wet rush between his legs. His golden eyes widened when Al put his tongue to the little glassy pearls on his fingers. "Ewww… don't do that, Al!"

But Al was smiling, eagerly licking his hand clean. "But it tastes good, Niisan. It tastes sweet."

"Let me try some!" Ed reached for Al's sticky hand.

"No!" Al cried, hastily licking the last of the tacky sweetness from his fingers. "Get your own!" The taste of Ed's semen was so good that it made him uncharacteristically selfish.

Ed laughed. "Hey, it came from me!"

Al froze, remembering how Ed's organ had jerked in his hand, and he tingled, squirming against his brother's warm body.

Ed stilled too, watching Al's bronze eyes dilating in the moonlight, hearing his breath hitch and grow uneven, felt his brother's cock twitch against his crotch. His own breath caught in his throat. "Then I'll just have to lick up yours." His voice was strangely husky.

His hands jerked down his brother's shorts and he stared raptly at Al's reaction. Though no stranger to his brother's body, he'd never seen Al's little penis like this. Normally small snug and soft, it had grown to twice its normal size. As he eyed it, Ed noticed it twitched imperceptivity to the pulse he felt below his fingers, placed on Al's inner thighs. He hesitantly touched his tongue to the smooth shaft, expecting it to be salty, like Al's neck and shoulder and chest had been. But wasn't. It tasted and smelled… odd; an earthy musky scent not quite pleasant, yet curiously exciting to the nose and tongue. And Al _moaned._ The sound went straight to Ed's little heart. He licked Al again, teasingly, lingeringly. This time Al whimpered, squirming as he did.

Ed grinned and decided to see how many different noises he could pull from his brother's mouth. He licked, he stroked, he sucked and Al bucked his hips, gripping Ed's bright gold hair tightly. And the sounds he made! Ooooo…

Then Ed bit him. To his shock, Al screamed in pain, shoving Ed away and curling tightly into a ball, crying into his brother's pillow.

Ed froze in fear and remorse. He had made his brother scream and cry in pain. Not to mention, he instinctively knew their mother would never approve of what they were doing. But there was no reaction from their mother's room. Then Ed looked in confusion at Al. His brother had liked it when he bit his neck. He could tell. Why didn't Al like being bitten here? But Al was crying so miserably into the pillow that Ed's heart misgave him. "Al?" He whispered hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"It… hurts…" Al wept softly, refusing to uncurl. "You… hurt me…"

Suddenly, Ed remembered an incident from about a week before. He and Al had been tussling and tickling each other. It had been great fun until Al accidentally clipped him between his legs with a fist. The agony had been amazing. The memory gave him pause now. If just the clip of a hand could hurt so much down there, what had his bite felt like?

Remorse rolled over him like a black tide. He swarmed all over Al, stroking and kissing and whispering heartfelt apologies. Ed's sincerity reached Al's pain soaked misery. He let Ed coax him into straightening out, feeling Ed's soft kisses on his mouth soothing. But when Ed caressed his legs apart and started to put his head between them, Al snapped his legs shut again.

"Shhh…" Ed whispered softly. "Don't be like that, Al. Let me kiss it better. I promise that I'll never bite you again. Come on, Al. I'll be soft. I promise. I want to taste you. Come on, Al. Please?" His small fingers were gently stroking Al's inner thighs, coaxing them apart once more. "Let me, please?"

And Al could never resist his brother's big golden eyes and pleading voice. Trembling anxiously, he kept his legs spread wide while Ed once more put his head between them.

This time, Ed sucked Al's cock as far into his mouth as he could get it, which for someone that could wolf down enormous quantities of food like Ed could without choking or gagging, he was able to take his brother all the way. And Al was again moaning and gasping in pleasure. Ed grinned, then shook when Al's cock jerked and twitched against his tongue. Without warning, Al suddenly came explosively, hot and sticky in Ed's mouth. And Ed discovered that Al was right. It was sweet and good. He swallowed greedily, sucking for more until Al gave a soft squeal and squirmed away, overloaded with sensation.

Unable to help themselves, they fell into a delicious slumber, one they did not wake from until their mother came in to check on them in the morning.

"Why, Alphonse," she said softly, smoothing that boy's tousled hair back from his sleepy brow, "did you have another nightmare? Poor baby…" And she softly kissed that forehead. "But darling, you really need to come get me next time. It's sweet of Edward to take such good care of you, but he needs his sleep too."

"Yes, mommy," Al said drowsily, reaching up with sticky hands to hug her neck tightly. Ed shifted suddenly throwing the blanket more tightly around Al's body.

Then Tricia kissed her oldest son the same way, running her fingers softly through his hair. "Rise and shine, sleepy heads. It's a glorious day. Would you like to go pick some strawberries today? Mrs. Hampton said you could go pick those in her fields. Ah, the poor lady, she's not doing so well. She wont be able to preserve her strawberries this year. It is very kind of her to let us have them. Remember to stop by before leaving and thank her, alright?"

Both boys nodded eagerly, wide awake now. Tricia smiled again and slipped from their bedroom, humming softly.

"Whew…" Ed wilted, mopping his brow.

"What?" Al stretched, then squeaked, realizing he'd never put his shorts back on after their play last night. No wonder Ed had thrown his blankets over him.

From that day on, Ed and Al couldn't keep their hands off each other. They explored each other bodies in the strawberry fields, the woods behind their house, and when school started that fall, in the cloak room and behind the school house. They were closer than ever, walking everywhere hand in hand. At first the few other children teased them, but Ed was canny with his fists even then, and soon no one bothered them, or Al, anymore.


End file.
